The New Girl
by DrumlineShawty
Summary: New girl in Casper High. She's French. She's NOT a halfa, and she's NOT a sue! YAY! Mentions of DxS, has Tuck in it too! Kinda anti-Sue. Someone on here ruined French characters so this is me proving some French characters are good. Oneshot


**A/N: Because I saw a story that would have had potential if not for the fact the character was a Mary-Sue. I dunno if the author was a troll or not, but either way...**

**There may be mistakes, I only know basic French. If any of you speak French natively, can you correct me on any mistakes?**

**Tip; This takes place in a world where Phantom Planet didn't happen BUT Sam and Danny ARE together.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me. It wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is if it did!**

Amity Park was the same as it was every day; sunny and cheery. This day there seemed to be no ghost attacks, except for the Box Ghost, but he doesn't count...

On this bright, sunny day, a girl walked down the hall of Casper High. It was her first day and she didn't know anything about the school, the city, the people, or ghosts.

The girl wasn't A-list material by a long shot, but she wasn't a nerd or goth. She wore a gold-and-green coloured striped shirt, ripped blue-jeans, and green-and-white tennis shoes. She had cropped black hair, and her green backpack had the France flag on it.

She wasn't one who could be considered "pretty" but she wasn't "ugly" either, and we all know Tucker Foley; anything of the female gender is a potential girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. TF for Too Fine."

The girl looked at him with curious eyes. "Bonjour," she greeted. "Je suis Jacqueline Badeau."

"Uh... what?" Tucker and his two friends, who had walked up during that time, watched her. "I mean, even though I only understood 'hello', I know you introduced yourself..."

Jacqueline giggled. "I said," she started with a French accent, "Hello, my name is Jacqueline Badeau. You may call me Jackie if you like, monsieur Foley et ses amis."

"Cool, French?" Danny asked cheerfully, causing Sam to facepalm.

"Did it really take you that long to realize she's French?" Sam asked. At Danny's nod, she facepalmed again. "You're lucky you're cute."

Jackie laughed. "You three seem like the good type. Are you part of the popular crowd?"

Sam snorted. "As if, those shallow freaks wouldn't give us the time of day. They say _we're _the freaks." As Sam said this, Paulina and her A-List crowd passed by.

"Hey, Paulina!" Tucker immediately said, as if out of force of habit.

"Don't talk to me, loser," Paulina sniffed haughtily, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she passed with her pretty little nose in the air.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Au contraire, mademoiselle," she started, looking at Sam, "the 'popular' girl is quite a chienne."

Sam started laughing, glad someone finally agreed with her, while Tucker and Danny just looked lost. "Finally, someone who agrees!"

Jackie smiled. "Even though I am sure our personalities are different, mademoiselle, I am sure we shall get along très bien."

"Call me Sam," Sam said with a small goth-style 'I don't care' smirk. "And this is my boyfriend Danny."

"Hi," Danny waved after being introduced.

"Bonjour," Jackie greeted again. At that moment the bell rang. "Does this mean we are late for our next class, mes amis?"

Danny nodded with a sigh. "Yea. We have science with Lancer. How 'bout you? Maybe Sam could show you to class so at least she has an excuse."

"Hey! Nice to know you love me, Danny!" Tucker said sarcastically, making Jackie laugh.

"Actually, mi ami, I have Monsieur Lancer next as well. Come, we should go before il se fâche."

Sam chuckled while the group began walking.

"Do you know French, Sam?" Danny asked, frowning.

"A little," Sam admitted.

"C'mon, hurry up, I'm not covering for you guys!" Tucker called, already halfway down the hall in a race with Jackie.

Sam and Danny rolled ther eyes and smirked before running after their friends.

**-End-**

**This was just a oneshot, yea.**

**Now, I hope this character is better than I think she is.**


End file.
